


Under the Table

by occasional_boy_reporter



Series: Destiny Drabbles and Short Fic [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Sexual Bets & Wagers, Sparrow racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter
Summary: Cayde and Zavala agree to a bet with some adult consequences.~1,000 words





	Under the Table

 

   “Wanna make a bet?"

   Zavala arches a brow as his attention is drawn from the screen overhead and to the Exo sitting beside him. Cayde's eyes gleam dangerously from beneath the flopping hem of his hood.

   “A bet? I’ve already allowed you to drag me to this bar. How much more questionable can our evening be before I call Ikora out of guilt and ask her to court-marshal the both of us?"

   "You know Ikora’d be right here with us if she didn’t pull the short straw.” Cayde snickers over the mug of glowing azure in his hand. “And I’ll tell you right now, that she wouldn’t have to think twice about a little ol’ sparrow racing bet.”

   “I will not bullied into a bet just to prove I am as cool as Ikora.”

  “Well, you’re really not. Soooooo…” Cayde mutters before carefully tipping back his mug.

  Zavala frowns. “It is a moot point. Betting glimmer on sparrow races is illegal, Cayde.”

  “Ok, yeah, but only the organized stuff. I’m just talking about a bet between two friends. This is a huge race, Zavala! You always gotta bet on the big ones.”

  “No, Cayde.”

  “What if we don’t bet glimmer?”

  The Commander savors a slow drink from his own mug and resists the urge to roll his eyes at the Exo’s doggedness. It’s not as though Zavala will participate, but neither will it hurt to humor Cayde by listening to his terms. “What would interest me instead?”

  Cayde is flabbergasted- his thoughts apparently not having progressed past Zavala’s outright denial- and he blinks and twists his head as he considers his fellow Vanguard. “I’ll do my paperwork? All my paperwork?”

  The Commander shakes his head. “That’s your job, Cayde. I’m not going to bet work you should already be doing.”

  Zavala checks the overhead monitor again. Racers are finally lining at the start.

  “Ok,” Cayde twists in his seat, anxious to seal the deal before the first horn. “I’ll turn in all my paperwork on time and I’ll spell check it!”

  Zavala stares the Exo down, not impressed.

  “Fine! I’ll take your next two night shifts and your Monday morning. I know there’s some art thing you want to go to.”

  There is, in fact, a limited-time exhibition that Zavala had simply resigned himself to missing on account of Vanguard duties but… It’s too late. Cayde has noticed he has Zavala’s interest and the Exo leans into Zavala’s space with an expectant quirk of his face.

  The Commander inhales carefully so as not to look too sold on the idea. “And if I lose?”

  Cayde throws an arm over the Commander’s shoulder in a seemingly companionable embrace before the Exo’s other hand sneakily slips beneath the cover of the bar top where the two men sit. Cayde scrapes Zavala’s hand off the Titan’s armored thigh and settles it just behind the Hunter’s armored kneepad instead. Metal lips tickle the shell of the Awoken’s ear when Cayde leans in to lay out the stakes. “You lose and you jerk me off right here.”

  Zavala’s ears burn and he clenches his jaw so that he doesn’t flinch away. It’s been a few days and Cayde is never one to let them forget their physical relationship for long. Zavala rather expected sex to be on the table at some point tonight. He just didn’t expect it to be under the table. But there are far too many people in this pit. Drunk or not, there are too many eyes.

  “I could do that back in your rooms.”

  “But where’s the excitement in that?” Cayde counters and squeezes the hand over Zavala’s.

  The Awoken hesitates. At some point, the race has started though it’s clear the event is still in its first lap.

  “You wanna see that weird rope thing on Monday or not?”

  “Macramé installation,” Zavala corrects automatically while worrying over his lips and judging the race with a critical eye. “I recognize your friend Marcus. I assume your bet lays with him.”

  Cayde hums affirmatively and coaxes their fingers just a little higher up the Exo's inner thigh- apparently to get Zavala used to the terms of the Commander’s looming loss.  
  “Very well,” Zavala agrees as he rubs a teasing pass with his thumb and chuckles at the flicker of lights it causes in Cayde’s throat. After all, that’s as close as Cayde is going to get to his public deviancy. “There are five other veteran racers on that track, Cayde. Two of them Champions before your friend was ever raised. If any of the other five racers finish first, I win.”

  “Trying to play the odds huh?”

  “Exactly.” The admission is just a light murmur in Cayde’s general direction as Zavala watches the bartender and surrounding patrons cautiously. The room seems much more intent on watching the star-studded race than catching on to the overly familiar proximity of the Vanguard pair at the bar. Though, dressed in the civilian attire Cayde provided, it's all-together possible the regulars of this hole-in-the-wall establishment haven't realized who the men really are. Nor do they seem to care. That assurance lets Zavala drop a little of his concern and his competitive side rises as he leans to whisper into his partner’s ear. “One more thing. I’ll keep the night shifts. But when you lose, I’ll take that Monday off and when we get back to the Tower tonight, you’ll ride me until I say we’ve had enough. Is that a bet?”

  Static is about as close to a gulp as the Exo can get.

  “Damn,” Cayde finally croaks. “That’s a bet.”

  Zavala slips his palm from the Hunter’s thigh and offers it for a businesslike handshake instead. Cayde complies with gusto and there’s a matching set of grins- each man knowing that there won’t be much of a loser no matter how tonight ends.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for myfandemonium of tumblr  
> Was supposed to be at least 300 word drabble...you can see what happens when I get prompted with a pairing I'm already invested in. XD
> 
>  
> 
> [visit me on tumblr? :D](https://fox-fic-and-ink.tumblr.com/)


End file.
